A conventionally known drive device for an electric vehicle of an in-wheel motor type is made up of an electric motor, a speed reduction unit to which the output of the electric motor is inputted, and a hub unit which is rotated by the speed-reduced output of the speed reduction unit (Patent Literature 1).
In the drive device for an electric vehicle disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an electric motor is disposed outside the speed reduction unit in the radial direction, and the speed reduction unit in which planetary gear-type units are disposed in two stages in the axial direction is used. The reason why the speed reduction unit is disposed in two stages is for the purpose of increasing the speed reduction ratio.
A typical configuration of a speed reduction unit of planetary gear type is such that a sun gear is provided on an input shaft in a coaxial manner, and a ring gear is secured around the input shaft in a coaxial manner. A plurality of pinion gears are placed between the sun gear and the ring gear, and a pinion pin that supports each pinion gear is joined to a common carrier. The carrier is integrated with an output member.
The speed reduction unit is configured such that the pinion gear is caused to revolve while rotating on its axis by the rotation of the input shaft. The rotational speed of the revolving motion is reduced from the rotational speed of the input shaft, and a speed-reduced rotation is transferred to the output member via the carrier. The speed reduction ratio in this case will be Zs/(Zs+Zr). Where, Zs is the number of teeth of the sun gear, and Zr is the number of teeth of the ring gear.
The input shaft of the speed reduction unit is supported by bearings disposed at two locations in the axial direction, that is, an inboard-side bearing and an outboard side bearing. The inboard-side bearing is attached to a housing of the speed reduction unit, and the outboard-side bearing is attached to the output member of the speed reduction unit. The housing is supported by the vehicle body via the suspension, and the output member is coupled and integrated with an inner member of the hub unit to rotationally drive the vehicle wheel.
In the above-described drive device for an electric vehicle, the load acting on the input shaft of the speed reduction unit is supported by the housing via the inboard-side bearing on the inboard side, and is supported by the output member of the speed reduction unit via the outboard-side bearing on the outboard side.